Be my Hero
by Lokocoko655
Summary: Lexi is being haunted by her past and it's tearing her apart. the help of two boys changes her. for better or for worse? rated M for smut and self harm in later chapters please leave comments and reviews, I'm new and would like to hear your opinions! 3


Story….,

Chapter One

Lexi sat in her Science class, daydreaming about the boy that destroyed her. Planning the argument she knew she was going to have with him.

_Boy: _"_Why don't you talk to me anymore?"_

_Her: "Cause my life's gone to shit and you're the one who made it like that. I need what little energy I have left to keep me alive and to use on the people that are going to help me… I realise now how badly you've hurt me and how stupid I was to trust you. I gave you a second chance and you really, REALLY messed it up. _

"Lexi?" Her Astronomy teacher asked her quizzically. "Are you going to tell us what this is?" she asked pointing a wrinkly finger to Jupiter's red blotch.

"Oh, uhmm" Lexi stuttered while fumbling through her notes and pushing her black hair out of her face. "That's a…. It's a… Storm…." . Her teacher stared at her for a few seconds before she moved on to the next question while Lexi went back to her sketching and daydreaming.

The rest of the day passed faster than usual, Lexi grew nauseous as all of her classes rolled by like a blur, as the end of the day grew closer and closer, important studies that she attempted to jot down just flew in one ear and out the other. When the bell went for the end of school Lexi's stomach did a flip as she packed up her books slower than normal as she was in no rush to leave. She was always last out of class, but she didn't mind. Lexi's friend Brooke stood behind her waiting patiently but tapped her foot as a way to show Lexi that she was waiting but wanted out. When she was finally finished packing up they left the classroom thanking the teacher and started making their way back down to the lockers to get their bags. "So, how has your day been so far?" Brooke asked as they tried to squeeze through the mass of bodies that filled their corridors like a tin of sardines. "pretty ok I guess." Lexi replied when they reached their lockers and looked down at her shoes as she waited for the girl that had the locker beneath her to finish packing her bag. "thinking about Jayden again?" Brooke asked. Lexi didn't reply and kept looking at her shoes. "Hey guys!" Lexi's friend Kaytlin came from around the corner, arms full of Geography and French books as well as her pencil case and laptop. Everybody loved Kaytlin, she was one of those girls that was friends with everybody, unlike Lexi who avoided people as much as she possibly could. Kaytlin was mid conversation with Brooke about their cheer meet on the weekend while Lexi stood awkwardly in the corridor leaning against the wall twirling her hair around her forefinger when a tall-ish brown haired boy wearing black jeans and a red baggy jumper barged her out of his way forcing her books out of her hands and scattering them onto the ground. Without even a glance behind his shoulder the boy took off, sprinting down the corridor almost as if he was willing Lexi to chase him. Lexi watched the boy slow down as he reached the corner of the corridor, only then did he turn around letting Lexi catch a glimpse of his face. The boy had deep brown eyes that seemed to gleam right into her, and brown hair with a fringe that leaned to one side of his face . Lexi must have imagined it or it happened to quickly for her to register but she was pretty sure the boy had winked at her, Lexi turned away blushing and went back to staring at her feet before she realised someone was calling her name. "Lexi…LEXI!" the voice called, sounding mildly aggravated but also concerned. "yea?" Lexi replied when she realised the voice was Kaytlin looking at her thoughtfully "Oh yeah.. I-I'm fine, that boy just bumped into me." Lexi said, her eyes wandering down the corridor to where the boy had disappeared. "More like trampled you over" Kaytlin said with a questioning look on her face. "Wait which boy?" Brooke asked. "Um I'm not sure, he's either not in our year or he's new I guess." Lexi said still looking down the hallway. " Oh my god… was it Dan Howell?!" Kaytlin asked excitedly. "Um I don't know, sorry" Lexi replied looking down. " ohmaigosh it probably was him! He's SUCH a cutie" Kaytlin squealed "He seems like a dick to me" Brooke said shaking her head in reply. Well I'm walking homw today guys so I have to go." Lexi said as she shoved her books into her locker, packed her bag and closed her locker again. "Ok see you tomorrow Lex!" Kaytlin called. "Text me tonight ok?" Brooke called to Lexi as she walked out the corridor and onto the oval. "Probably not." Lexi mumbled to herself as she started making her way home.

Chapter 2

The next day Lexi woke up and went through her daily routine of getting ready. Getting up and walking to her shower. After her shower Lexi looked into the mirror, suddenly self conscious of her body. She looked in the mirror seeing an image that she had never seen before. She felt different:


End file.
